


Joined At The Hip

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Five Sentence Fic:





	Joined At The Hip

First line prompt: Scully, with her nose pressed into Mulder's neck says, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

“I mean, I could have been partnered with Agent Ordinary and worked on tax evasion, I could have become Professor Scully, with my own department and nameplate on my desk, I could have missed the flight to the very plausible state of Oregon and my life would have been so different.”

“And you’d never have wound up being handcuffed to me in a warehouse, Scully. Where’s your sense of adventure?” he asks, dropping his head back and groaning. “Ready?”

“No,” she says, lifting her nose from his chest. “But it feels like you’re enjoying this predicament a little too much, Mulder, so let’s get on with it.”

They roll on their sides and he shifts his knees up and their hands down behind him; her nose is pressed into his lap.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he says, and she’s ready to bite, before he wriggles enough to loop their arms under his feet and up between them.


End file.
